Good Fortune
by Herr Regis
Summary: The FlimFlam Brother's Curative Tonic is revealed to be a scam just in time. When Flim and Flam are given the opportunity to right their wrong in Ponyville, the brothers decide to help the apple family. Over time, Applejack and Flim start to have feelings for one another.
1. False Confidence

**Herr Regis**

* * *

**False Confidence**

* * *

It was midday at the Ponyville swim meet. Days had passed since the arrival of 'The World Famous FlimFlam Brothers.' Since then Granny Smith had been drinking their curative elixir by the gallon, paying through the nose to get her hooves on as much as possible. Although Flim and Flam had explained to Applejack the true contents of the tonic, they had also swayed her not to expose their plot to make a quick bit.

Over her shoulder, Applejack could see a poster with a picture of herself energetically smiling and point at a bottle of the tonic, a mirror of this poster on the opposite side of a wooden booth. Behind it, two creamy yellow unicorns with peppermint manes and a seemingly endless and unscrupulous charisma to sell.

Applejack struck up an uncomfortable conversation with Silver Shill at the corner of the audience stands of the Ponyville swim meet. She was partially disgusted to see him still playing a role in the ever growing plot that seemed to choke her, burying the working mare in something that started as a white lie, but eventually endangered many ponies.

There was a heavily pinned cap on his head, big and thick glasses over his eyes and a referee type uniform on. He was still riding the immense high of being promoted by Flim and Flam, also having just made his first bit as a sales pony.

"No more costumes for this pony!"

Applejack scrunched up her face, surveying his body and thinking about what the brothers had him wearing.

"This is more of a... uniform." Silver Shill realized she was thinking about what he was wearing, likely silently considering it a costume. Applejack shrugged, unsure if Silver Shill was completely free from the brothers' control. "If you say so."

"I used to wonder if I was doing the right thing-" Silver Shill held his hoof up and looked to the sky, as if picturing his past actions and the times he'd acted out his part, "-you know, pretending to be cured, basically lying to folks about this tonic-" Silver Shill rubbed the back of his neck, aware that he'd been a part of a deceitful effort, but not completely worried that the results may hurt him in any way, -"but thanks to you, I realized that sometimes honesty isn't the best policy!"

"Thanks to... me?" Applejack took a horrified step back. Lifting up a hoof in shock, her eyes wide with self loathing and disbelief.

In the background, Apple Bloom had taken center stage of the FlimFlam plot, preaching the wonderful nature of the cure-all fluid to a crowd of attentive ponies.

"With FlimFlam's Magical Curative Tonic, my granny can do anything!" Apple Bloom held her hoof in the air excitedly, looking out over the many sick or weak ponies as the two hat wearing unicorns stood to either side of their booth, holding up a bottle of their grayish-green beverage, both of their faces superimposed on the label. Apple Bloom continued, -"just ask Applejack!"

All ponies seemed to turn to Applejack, waiting for her approval and happy words of acceptance and love. Camera flashes went off, the electric charge building with a soft but ever growing buzz, then the flash. Applejack was shocked, she didn't know what to do. She looked around, but saw no escape and she saw no solace. She tried to cover her face as the flashes grew and multiplied, but it was no use, hiding from the hot white light was impossible.

"No! This has gotta stop!" Applejack stomped her hoof in protest, staring across the swimming pool in front of her to the FlimFlam Brothers' booth and the crowd of ponies across from her. Her green eyes were serious, and the camera ponies as well as Silver Shill stood back in surprised worry. They waited to hear what she had to say.

"If ponies keep believing that tonic can do things it can't-" Applejack looked from side to side, trying to communicate her very important message to everypony around and before her, "-who knows what'll happen!"

She stared on at the FlimFlam Brothers with a weighty disapproval, but before they could respond in their jovial and eccentric way, Silver Shill tapped Applejack on the shoulder. She turned, facing him to see what was the matter.

"Well-" his voice seemed to shake, "-maybe something like that!"

His hoof shot up into the air, his grey eyes wide as they always seemed to be, his mouth open a little from the awe-like pulsing he could feel in his fragile heart.

Applejack looked up, gasping at the sight of Granny Smith climbing the six stories to the top of the diving tower. To add insult to injury, granny hung from the ladder with one hoof, waving to the crowd below.

"Granny!" Applejack didn't know if she should be afraid or angry. Her face was a complete mix of every negative emotion, that of fear, the sudden realization of imminent loss and pain.

She ran over as Apple Bloom pushed a very small tray of water into the correct position with her nose. Apple Bloom stood back and smiled up at her granny, who was towering six stories above her from the thin diving board.

"What in the blazes does she think she's doin'?" Apple Bloom was quick to respond, not yet keen to the seriousness of the situation. She'd never known the true recipe for the tonic as Applejack did, soon her innocence would cause her great pain if somepony didn't do something to save their granny from harm. "Granny's gonna break the Equestria high divin' record!"

Applejack looked down at the tiny pool and then up at the high tower before her. Applejack's heart raced as she tried to decipher what to do. Granny Smith was just making her way to the tip of the diving board, quickly coping a bottle of FlimFlam Curative Tonic, drinking it all in one big gulp just before she prepared to descend.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	2. The Mishap

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

discordflutter: thanks, I really tried to replicate that moment in the show perfectly, not just the words, but the expressions. That way, no one would feel lost.

cptcupcake2: thanks for the good words! I'm really proud of this one and I've proof read through the nose, so don't expect typos!

* * *

**The Mishap**

* * *

Flim and Flam sat back with satisfied smirks, tilting their boater hats just so to make them look even more camp than they already did. After a few seconds of pondering, Flim was struck by the thought of Granny Smith's planned jump failing and it being his fault.

"By my count, I think she could go thirty times as high, with a favorable breeze naturally!"

Flim tugged at his bow tie unhappily, trying to keep his smile big and as realistic as possible. His older brother was enjoying himself and the event, but even he had lingering thoughts of failure at the back of his mind, too.

"If granny were to make this jump and fail, Flam..."

"She'd turn every bone in her body to dust."

Flim and Flam found it impossible to look at each other for a few seconds, then summoning the strength to make eye contact. Just as Applejack's green eyes glowed with fear, the infamous salesponies' eyes were alight with concern.

"I'll go get a net." Flam ran off in the other direction, going to fulfill the role he'd just obligated himself to. Flim kept his eyes on Granny Smith, seeing her moving ever so close to the end of the diving board. Applejack was just starting to climb the ladder.

"Now granny, just because you drank that little tonic, it doesn't mean you're invincible!" Flim shouted up to her, his hat falling from his head and landing upside down on the ground, revealing his tossed and messy looking peppermint mane. He watched in horror as she continued to go, apparently rejecting what he had said. "Don't do it, this isn't safe! The tonic won't help you! It wasn't made for... this." Flim struggled to find the words, questioning what the tonic was actually supposed to do, without revealing this faltering feeling to the crowds around him.

The camera ponies took picture after picture, and the hot flashes of white light stressed out the male unicorn just as much as it did the mare.

"If it wasn't made to help my granny, what does it do?" Flim glanced down momentarily to see Apple Bloom standing by his hooves, looking up at him with inquisitive and suddenly burdened eyes. The danger had set in, and the little filly realized exactly what she was up against.

"It..."

Flim saw that granny was preparing to jump, and her parting words made him shudder.

"The tonic will keep me spry, I'll be fine!"

He took a deep breath in, summoning all the energy he could spare in his body and a little more, too. Flim had never felt so worried, no previous product had ever gotten him into such a tight situation, especially one where a pony was liable to be injured.

"IT DOESN'T WORK! THE TONIC IS JUST CRUSHED UP LEAVES AND APPLE JUICE! DON'T JUMP, IT'S A SCAM!"

Applejack stopped climbing the ladder, looking down in amazement. Flim had just openly screamed that his product was a lie and that it didn't have any health benefits or curative ingredients. Granny Smith looked down, experiencing her own amazement. Suddenly stripped of her confidence, the older mare could feel her knees weaken, the board seemed to shake and the height gave her vertigo. Granny Smith struggled to find balance and was having difficulty. Applejack began to climb again, this time faster.

"DON'T JUMP, PLEASE DON'T JUMP! WE LIED TO YOU! THE TONIC WON'T MAKE YOU ANY STRONGER THAN YOU ALREADY WERE!"

Just as the last confession escaped from Flim's screaming lips, Granny Smith toppled down. Applejack had just reached the top, in time to watch her matriarch fall. Applejack looked to her right, but there was no rope hanging from the tower's railing as their ought to have been.

The crowd gasped and screamed in shock, watching the mare fall to what could be her death. The moment was frightening, and Applejack ran to the edge of the diving board, hanging two of her hooves over the edge and watching her granny grow further and further away.

As Granny Smith fell, Flam was just returning with the net he'd retrieved. With their magic horns, Flim and Flam grabbed ends of the fabric quickly, pulling it almost taught and waiting for what felt like less than a second. Just in the nick of time, they'd caught her.

"Oh dear." Granny Smith shook her head from side to side, rubbing her forehead and frowning. "Looks like I went n' overestimated my abilities."

"No granny, we pulled the wool over your eyes."

The crowd helped Granny Smith out of the net and the fabric was set on the ground. Just as that happened, a loud crack could be heard. Everypony below looked up to see that the diving board Applejack was on was breaking, soon it broke off entirely. Applejack began to fall, and quickly Flim and Flam reestablished their net. Applejack landed in the middle. Her hat daintily drifting down behind her. The blond maned mare looked up, "ah!" Seeing above her the fragmented diving board crashing down on top of her. She waited, but nothing struck. Applejack opened her eyes, seeing that a green like mist had held the board in place, preventing it from hurting her.

Flim willed his horn to toss the board aside once he'd stopped it, then looking at Applejack with feelings of regret for fooling her and her family, and also peace of mind that everypony was okay, despite their mishap.

"We've got some explaining to do, brother of mine." Said Flam, side stepping closer to his younger brother, Flam's mustache hiding the fact that he was whispering. Flim reached down and picked up his hat, holding it momentarily in his hoof before putting it back on his head.

The crowd seemed to encircle them, making the brothers feel more uncomfortable and responsible than they already did. Applejack was staring on with a look that neither Flim nor Flam understood, forcing both of them to wait for a final verdict.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	3. Granny's Request

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

cptcupcake2: don't you worry, this story is already written the whole way through, ending and all. I've only got to post and from there is should be easy reading!

* * *

**Granny's Request**

* * *

The two creamy yellow unicorns waited for the crowd of ponies around them to say or do something. In honesty, neither brother expected a warm reception after Flim's admittance that they were running a scam.

"You have some nerve, telling ponies they can be young again and do anything." Applejack's voice was low and wavering, the evident sadness on her tongue only reinforced the seriousness of the moment. "Y'all should be ashamed."

"Well now, Applejack, neither my brother nor I assured anypony that our curative tonic would make them invincible, we said it would make them feel better. That's what happened, didn't it? Ponies were better off after they'd drunken it than before. Right, Flim? Flim?" His brother seemed to be lost in his own world, unable to say anything at all. Flam wondered if Flim had been listening. He was simply looking at Applejack, unable to swallow at the sight of relieved tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Never had he the intention to make somepony so emotionally hurt that they cried. "Flim?" Flam gave him a tap, and Flim shook his head and seemed to turn right back on.

"Oh, and we're deeply apologetic for all the ponies that had the impression of..."  
"Invincibility," chimed in Flam, filling the blank for his brother.  
"Yes, invincibility. We're deeply sorry, this isn't the first time we've gone and nearly ruined the apple family without a cause."

"Or care." Added Flam, both brothers simultaneously hanging their heads.

"Everypony will be given a refund for the tonic they purchased, no questions asked."

Silver Shill took a step up, the one pony who'd redistribute the money back to the duped ponies as Flim and Flam handled issues of public reception. In the background, Flam noticed a sheriff approaching and he tapped his brother to make him aware of the incoming danger.

Before anything else could be said, Flim and Flam were taken away to Ponyville Police Headquarters where they'd be held up for who knows how long. Applejack wanted to say something to both of them, but she just couldn't form the words to say what she was feeling.

Applejack frowned, feeling the disapproving glares from all the other ponies as Flim and Flam were silently escorted away. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat had no words to offer. Only as the whispers around her built did her sister Apple Bloom speak up on her behalf.

"Come on everypony, my sis didn't mean nothin' by it, she was just tryin' to make everypony be happy for awhile! Right?"

"Yeah... right."

The crowd didn't seem to agree with Applejack's feelings, nor did they understand how she had managed to think in such a twisted and obviously wrong way. The crowd dispersed, and the swim meet seemed to be over as whispering and unhappy ponies left the stands and fields, slowly walking away.

"I... I'm sorry granny, you were back to swimin' like a little filly, I didn't want to take that happiness away from you so... I lied about the tonic." Applejack bit her lip, smiling weakly and knowing that her excuse might not be enough. Her hat was a large one, and she felt so small, hoping it would engulf her and hide her head from the world.

"Don't you worry Applejack, all is forgiven on my end."

"I guess you just forgot what you were capable of granny, that tonic sorta worked... in moderation."

"Eeyup." Added Big Mac, smiling at both his granny and his sister, glad that they were both alright after a rather stressful day. Only when Granny Smith spoke did the apple family's faces turn from happy and glad that the day had passed to surprised.

"Now, we owe those two salesponies an apology, don't we?"

"What?!"  
"Nope."  
"What do ya mean, granny?"

"Come on now you three, they saved my life and Applejack's today, they also gave us quite the apology. Big Mac, Apple Bloom, we're goin' home now. Applejack, go after those two and see if you can help 'em."

"What?!"

"No buts from you missy, they saved your life just as much as they did mine, now go and help 'em!" Granny Smith was becoming loud, and the apple's knew that she was being serious. Applejack rolled her eyes with a huff, not wanting to believe that helping the FlimFlam Brothers was a wise decision.

Behind them, Silver Shill had a large bag of golden bits: all the money that Granny Smith had spent on the curative tonic.

Applejack headed into town, and by the time she'd reached the edge, she knew that all the ponies had been informed about her lie. The most honest of ponies had been deceitful, and that was a striking blow to her reputation.

Applejack wondered if anypony would ever respect her again, and how she could put her family back on their pedestal of good fortune and honor. At the same time, she feared for her families sake. Applejack couldn't help but worry about the two unicorns, who thoroughly occupied the back of her mind. Regardless of their pasts, they had helped her, they had admitted their wrongdoing and as far as she knew were excepting their punishment. She walked on, hoping for a bright future, but not too optimistic.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	4. Redemption

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi: I'm sorry to hear about your experience! That must have been all sorts of strange, stumbling across the mature stuff! Don't worry about this story, there isn't a word or theme in here that couldn't make it onto the TV show! You should get an account, it's the coolest thing, I swear- shoot me a private message (one of the perks of having an account).

Rohanswe & cptcupcake2: thanks for the love!

KLR391: there'll be a 'Princess Celestia' moment in this story and Applejack as well as Flim will get their key, whereas only Applejack got a key in the episode.

* * *

**Redemption**

* * *

Inside of a small barred cell, the FlimFlam Brothers were sitting down on a bench far too narrow for their backsides, creating discomfort and also making them slouch. Both of them had taken their hats off; they both waited for somepony to tell them what was happening.

"We're in deep this time brother of mine, a real pickle." Flam mussed with his mustache as he spoke, feeling nervous and needing to touch something to keep his hooves from shaking.

"This is going to get ugly, even more than it already is." Flim hung his head, closing his eyes and running both hooves through his mane, one on each side of his horn. He even raked by his ears, making them shift to get out of the way as he went.

After what felt like a very long time of heavy contemplation, a mare walked in to the area just outside of their cell, an officer behind her with a ring of keys.

"All this trouble: now you two are locked up and we needed to get the mayor involved." Mayor Mare sighed, her formerly happy and positive demeanor replaced with disappointment at the brothers' greed for sales. "What you boys did was inexcusably wrong and needs to be addressed. Somepony has to post you two a bail. I suppose after your little incident you don't have very many friends left."

Flim and Flam nodded, chuckling slightly because they never had any friends at all in Ponyville. They were looking up now, waiting to hear what the mayor's ruling was going to be.

"I'm willing to have your bail waived, if you do something for the community." Mayor Mare looked out at them through her thin glasses, the golden rims reflected just a little bit of light in a small, star-like shimmer. Flim and Flam perked up, now knowing that they were going to be given an out. "The Ponyville Days Festival is coming up and I want you two boys to plan it out. Normally a resident would do it, but you two need to prove to me and to everypony else that you're trustworthy and not as horrible as you seem to be." Mayor Mare waited, looking at them to see if their expressions had changed.

"A festival?"

"Like a carnival?"

"Almost. So, do you two except? Or should I just leave you in here."

Flim and Flam looked at each other on the bench, putting their hats on and smiling wildly. If there was one thing they knew, it was planning the event of the century, making the pitch of a lifetime, a carnival.

"We accept!"

Flim and Flam stood up at the same time, shouting the same response in unison as they smiled at the mayor happily, their bright and charismatic side reemerged now that the dangers of their situation had receded.

The mayor chuckled, glad that they were so enthusiastic about the whole thing. "Good, you two better not go anywhere. It's your responsibility to find somewhere to stay and once your service is done, you may go."

"Anything for the fine ladies and gentlecolts of Ponyville, you just say the word and we'll get this done in a flash!"

Flim and Flam were freed from the cell and released out into the world to make their way back into society. They slid down the railings, passing over all the stone stairs below their floating hooves until they reached the bottom.

Just as Flim reached the end, he nearly toppled right into a pony who had been walking past. He grabbed the mare's hoof, spinning her around with him so that neither fell.

"Applejack! Just the mare I wanted to see!"

Applejack took a cautious step back, feeling extremely uncomfortable for a reason she didn't quite understand. At the same time, Applejack felt very vulnerable.

"I actually came to..."

"My sweet little apple, why don't we take a walk to somewhere less... hostile."

"Good observation brother of mine, we've got good news to share with this mare right here!" Flam was just as vigorous and excited as Flim seemed to be. Applejack took another step back, agreeing only because she didn't want to be seen in public with them after what had happened.

The sun was just starting to set as Flim and Flam made their way down a dirt road. To one side was a white fence, behind it the vast and expansive fields of Sweet Apple Acres.

"The good news, Applejack, is that we've been generously given the opportunity to redeem ourselves to this here community."

"And with our good fortune, we'd like to extend a hoof to help your family as well!"

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	5. One of Us

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi: sounds like a plan! Keep reviewing and if your mom gives you any trouble, show her this story! It's as clean as soap, I swear!

* * *

**One of Us**

* * *

Flim had turned and was now walking backwards in front of Applejack, trying to convince her that everything was going to be alright for both of them and their families. Everything was going smoothly until Flim bumped into a stallion who was walking the other way.

"Watch where you're walking!" The stallion shouted at Flim angrily, then look around the unicorn and seeing a shy looking Applejack. "Hey, you're the mare who lied to everypony! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Flim and Flam stood back for a moment, watching as three simple phrases destroyed Applejack and tore her down, her head dropping and a frown dawning her face. Flim heard the beginning of an apology from her lips, but he intervened.

"Why don't you leave her alone?! She hadn't done anything wrong, if you want to berate somepony come at me! I was the one who sold the stuff, yell at me for a change!" Flim took several steps forward, making the disgruntled stallion take several unsteady steps back. Soon, Flam jumped to his brother's aid. "Yeah, it's a FlimFlam product good sir, if you've got a problem, bring it up with the manufacturers!" They made a wall of protection, both of them standing between Applejack and the stallion who had yelled at her. "Go on, what's your quandary, friend?"

The stallion made his way off without saying anything further, although if not for the sudden hostility on Flim and Flam's part, he very likely would have said a few things more to the helpless and much less roused Applejack.

"I'm sorry for that Applejack, the only ponies who need to be ashamed are my brother and I." Said Flim, lifting up her chin so she was back up and her posture more erect. "Don't worry about ponies like that, they just bring you down." Added Flam, straightening out his bow tie.

"Thanks guys."

"You need to spend your time with ponies who like you, ones who'll make you happy and build you up, but you already knew that." Flim and Flam offered smiles and Applejack interpreted them as genuine.

"Y'all are bein' real nice to me. I'm grateful and all... my granny wanted me to say thank you for savin' our lives like ya did, especially since you didn't have to."

"Not a problem at all, it was our fault anyway."

"It's getting late Applejack, why don't you go on home. I'll come around tomorrow and we can finish our conversation-" Flim looked over his shoulder and down the road bitterly, "-which was so rudely interrupted."

"Alrighty, y'all know where to find me."

"Here," Flim used his horn to levitate Applejack's hat off of her head, replacing it with his own thin and stiff straw boater. He put it on straight, then Flam used his horn to skew it just so. "You're one of us now, in a good way."

Flim and Flam departed down the road, away from Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack reached up, feeling the brim of his hat on her head, her own hat was balanced on her back.

"They're somethin' else alright." Applejack smiled, making her way back home. After a few moments she was at the door, opening it and stepping from the dirt outside to the wooden floors inside. She clomped her hooves on the welcome mat, shouting in to her family. "I'm back everypony!"

Applejack walked into the living area where her family was sitting around. Apple Bloom came rushing over, stopping right at the hooves of her sister and looking up. "Where'd ya get the hat, sis?"

Applejack dawned a suddenly confused look, then remember that Flim had given her his hat. She giggled beneath her breath, taking it off and putting it on Apple Bloom's head. The filly smiled, adjusting it so it looked good like it did on the brothers. "Flim gave it to me, he said I was one of them now."

"Aw, well that's good of him to be so nice. Was he nice? If they gave you trouble..." Granny Smith shook her hoof and Big Mac sat up in his chair, a prepared and determined look on his face to confront anypony who'd done anything against his sister.

"No! They were real nice, actually. Flim's gonna come by tomorrow and talk to me about something, they said they'd ran into some good fortune, and they would help us er somethin' like that." Applejack kicked up two of her hooves so they balanced on their tips, leaning against the wall and putting her hat back where it belonged. Apple Bloom ran about, wearing Flim's hat and playing around with it. "Something's better than nothin' I reckon," added Applejack.

"Just make sure you give that boy his hat back. Maybe we could bake 'em something for their kindness. After all, they did save us from a world o'hurt." Granny looked at Applejack, who nodded shyly and than to Big Mac. "Eeyup."

Granny Smith smiled, slapping her knees excitedly. "Then it's settled, little Apple Bloom and I will bake something up for 'em tomorrow mornin'!" Apple Bloom stopped playing, sighing, "alright, granny."

"You just go about your business Applejack, don't worry about getting too much work done tomorrow, Big Mac will cover the slack, since these salesponies have something ta say." Applejack nodded, starting away, "-supper's on the table!"

With that, the apple family home was restored to something nice and with good friends and family, Applejack could feel the future brighten up. The oppressive noose of a white lie that was formerly taunt around her neck had practically fallen away. All seemed well.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	6. Becoming Friends

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

cptcupcake2, G. R. O. A., TaintedCore & Hi: thank you guys so much for the kind words! Keep on writing reviews and don't be shy to ask questions, I love writing responses and talking to you!

* * *

**Becoming Friends**

* * *

Flim and Flam had gone back that night to their tent, disassembling the large pop-up auditorium and packing it away into their cart. Only their smaller, sleeping tent remained; they made sure to also clean up their mess. By the time they were done, everything was away, as was the sun.

"Flim, why'd you give that mare your hat? That thing's expensive..." Flam followed close behind his brother as they walked into their tent, looking at him as he took off his bow tie and his vest, slowly unbuttoning his white and wrinkled shirt.

"She'll give it back, besides Flam, it was a nice gesture." The two brothers went to sleep, both happy that they were given an opportunity to make everything right. Never had a community posed so much trouble as Ponyville, but it was this very trouble that had opened new prospects for the two unicorns.

The next morning, while Flim was ironing both his brother's and his white shirt and vest, Silver Shill approached, making his way over to the two brothers. He cleared his throat, but when that yielded no results, he spoke, "Flim? Flam?"

Both creamy yellow stallions lifted their heads, stopping what they were doing and giving their temporary associate their full attention. The two walked up to him, standing immediately before Silver Shill. Their imposing heights made him feel slightly scared.

"I gave all the money back. It's all gone... they..."

"Oh, don't you worry Silver, a mass refund was not only warranted, but entirely appropriate!" Said Flam, wrapping one of his arms over the silver stallion's shoulder.

"It was?" Flim nodded, still without his hat. "Of coarse it was, you did exactly what we needed you to. Good job, you've started the process of making everything better!"

"Exactly Flim, now my brother's going to go and talk with the apple family to set things right in that respect." Flim nodded, "precisely, you two can stay here and get rid of all the remaining tonic." Silver Shill gulped.

"That's a lot of tonic..."

"We can't sell it, so we mine as well-" "-dump it!" Flam started the sentence and it was quickly completed by Flim. The brothers nodded at each other and Flim returned to his ironing, giving Flam the shirt and vest he needed.

With both ponies now dressed, two of three stayed behind to eliminate the remaining tonic as promised, while the other made his way to Sweet Apple Acres, bearing good news. Flim had to squint because of the sun, starting to regret giving away his only hat.

He stopped at the gate of Sweet Apple Acres, unsure if he should just walk up like he owned the place. Eventually, Flim heard heaving and shaking; Flim figured somepony was outside bucking apples. He walked on, taking step after hesitant step. "Hello?!" He called out, ducking his head to see below the thick foliage of the trees. Eventually he saw four orange hooves and then he saw the rest of Applejack.

"Oh, hey Flim, I wasn't expecting you so early!" She wiped her face, taking a few steps away from the tree she had been bucking.

"I can come back if you're busy, do you have a lot of work to do?"

Applejack smiled, "there's always a lot of work to be done."

Flim chuckled, seeing his hat propped up against one of the trees behind Applejack. She looked over her shoulder, walking over to the hat and then bringing it to him. "Here, it looks better on you anyway." Flim used his horn to levitate the saucer like hat back on his head. "Much better."

"How about this, I'd be more than willing to help a sweet little filly such as yourself complete her work, afterwards we can finish the conversation we started yesterday evening. What do you say?"

Applejack cocked her head to the side, considering it, but not entirely sure if his help was needed on the orchard. "My brother can pick up the slack, it..."

"Oh but I insist, I can work just as fast as you can, what's a little free labor to help out a friend in need?" Applejack sighed, nodding to him.

"Well, I don't know if you can keep up with me. Ya gotta buck the tree just right to get all the apples down." She walked over to one of the trees, giving it a swift kick. All the apples fell into waiting baskets. "Like that."

Flim nodded. "That's some nifty work, so you want me to do it like this?" With his horn he willed all the apples from several trees and soon enough he'd filled many more baskets than Applejack had in her demonstration. "When you're a salespony, you learn it's all in the showmanship. So, do you accept my friendly offer to lend you a hoof?"

Applejack sat with her mouth open, amazed he'd done so much so precisely in barely any time. Twilight Sparkle had similar abilities, but he looked so good when he did it. Flim walked over, taking an apple from a tree and stuffing it in her open mouth. He chuckled audibly.

"Close your mouth, you're letting the flies in. I'll take that as a yes. So, what needs doing?" Flim spent the entire day completing the tasks Applejack formerly had to do on her own, and in fact by sunset she'd completed two days worth of chores: she'd worked twice as fast with his help.

"Look, we went and spent the whole day having so much fun, I never got to finish our conversation. I'll come around again tomorrow, if that's alright with you." Applejack had enjoyed talking about friendly things with Flim during the day, but they had never finished their conversation as intended.

"Um, sure. My granny baked you and your brother a little something-something to say thank you." Applejack handed him a basket, a cloth covering the still warm contents. Flim took a sniff, smiling.

"Delicious, thank you kindly."

"Alright sugar cube, get on outta here before it's dark."

Flim bowed his head, taking his hat off as well. He took several steps back, walking away and off of Sweet Apple Acres property. Applejack watched him go, only going inside once she couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**  
**If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	7. Flowers

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

cptcupcake2: sorry! I updated the last chapter and now your name is spelled right. Also, Flam can use his magic to dispose of the tonic 'properly.' I honestly wasn't worried, it's just apple juice :)

TaintedCore & Hi: thanks for the kind words, if people keep reviewing, a new chapter will be up everyday, just like I've been doing!

* * *

**Flowers**

* * *

As Flam was preparing to go to bed and had finished his dinner of a small sandwich and an apple, Flim returned from his day at Sweet Apple Acres. Flam had just finished lighting a lantern, blowing out the match and smiling at his brother.

"Flim! How's my favorite brother? Did you tell the apple family about our assignment to plan the Ponyville Days Festival?"

Flim sighed, shaking his head 'no' with a smile. "I completely neglected to do that, I became so wrapped up in farm life I didn't. Although, Granny Smith did bake us some thank you treats, and I've got a feeling the apples are going to make good friends. I got along with everypony just fine."

"She did, did she? Let's have a look." Flam peeked into the basket, finding an ample supply of delicious looking apple fritters, and two medium sized strudel cakes. "Wow, granny really went all out for us."

"They seem like good ponies, shame the only reason we know them is that we doped them, although The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 did work, that wasn't a scam." Flim recalled that ordeal just fine, and everything would have worked out if they didn't turn off the apple quality processing step. Although he was softening, as was his brother, they both knew that not all endeavors of theirs were deceitful.

The next day, they woke and followed the same morning schedule ad they always did, although this time, there was the occasional nibble on a fritter or two. They got dressed, licking their hooves after eating an unhealthy but very delicious breakfast.

"So, what's on the agenda, brother of mine?" Asked Flim, who was still in the process of tying his bow tie. "I was just about to ask you the same thing," responded Flam. Flim smiled, tightening his bow tie and putting his hat on. "Great minds think a like. I've got to go back to the orchard and talk to the apples, maybe they could use your help."

Flam nodded, and the two brothers set off. "Flim, do you think we should get them something? I think we need to get... something." Flim nodded, strongly agreeing with his brother's idea. Although they had no money from the tonic sales, they did have a fairly healthy stock of gems hidden away, money they'd earned the right way.

Flim and Flam went into town and bought something they thought would hold meaning between the two mares, the filly, and the stallion. They knocked at the door, and Granny Smith's nose was quickly buried in a bouquet of pretty yellow flowers.

"Oh, hello Flim, and it's nice to see you too, Flam. These flowers are for little ole me?" Granny Smith smiled, taking them into her hooves and cradling them gingerly.

"A thank you for the ever so delicious fritters and strudel, little miss." Chimed in Flam, wanting to make a positive entry into their lives. Applejack came up behind them from outside, going over to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of cider. "Y'all want some?"

"No thank you, Applejack." Said both Flim and Flam in perfect harmony.

"While you two are our finishing our talk, I'd love to get some work done around here." Said Flam excitedly. "I told him everything, and now my brother is all jitters to get his hooves dirty," added Flim.

"Well in that case, Big Mac is outside, he'd probably love some help." Flam nodded, taking his leave and going out to where Big Mac most likely was.

"Are you ready?" Asked Flim as Applejack took her last swig of cider, placing the mug in their sink. She nodded, wiping her lips and pointing to a seat in the living area. "Sit, tell granny and I what this is all about."

"Mayor Mare had asked my brother and I to organize this year's Ponyville Days Festival." Applejack nodded, and Granny Smith looked up at the ceiling as she recalled festivals of the past. "Rarity organized last years, she's my friend." Flim continued, "my brother and I would be thrilled if we could theme it after the apple family, we want you to be the star of the show, the belle of the ball, the only thing everypony thinks about as they have the time of their lives!"

"Really?" Asked Applejack, feeling flattered. "I think that's a marvelous idea, I can see all the happy ponies now, munching on our delicious baked goods, eating our apples.."

"And drinking your cider." Added Flim, receiving laughs from each mare before him.

"Why don't you two go for a walk, talk it over some more." Said Granny Smith, sitting back in her rocker. Flim agreed, "you could tell me about last year's festival."

Flim and Applejack started their walk, going all over the orchard as she reminisced the previous festival with her new friend.

Across the orchard, Flam and Big Mac were working. "Big Mac?" Flam looked up at the red earth pony, seeing that the working stallion was looking across the orchard. Flam looked as well, seeing his brother and Applejack walking side by side and talking. He could hear Applejack laughing. To add to what he was seeing, Applejack and Flim were sharing an apple.

Big Mac looked mesmerized, and Flam raised a curious eyebrow, thinking the exact same thing that the red stallion was.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	8. Growing Concern

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi: you'll get a reaction from the apple family and Flam here. Overtime that reaction may change, for good or for bad ;)

Civviq Writer: thanks for liking my version of FlimJack. I hope to start a sequel of this about Flam, a ship with him and a certain mare (I'm not tellin' who!) that becomes apparent toward the end of this story.

NB y You: thanks for reviewing despite the fact that you don't speak English! That's dedication, I like it.

* * *

**Growing Concern**

* * *

It was noontime when Applejack started her walk around the orchard with Flim. She told him everything she remembered about the previous year's Ponyville Days Festival. Applejack even suggested she introduce him to Rarity.

As they went, Flim found it appropriate to crack a good joke. He plucked an apple from a tree, playing with it in his hoof and smiling. "Hey Applejack, how do you make an apple turnover?"

Applejack smirked, rolling her eyes and preparing to explain to him how to make the delicious treat with a flakey crust. "Well..."

"You roll it down a hill." Applejack laughed out loud, clutching her chest and giving him a small knock on his shoulder. Flim took a bite out of the apple he was holding, tossing it to her. Applejack also took a bite, then giving it back as they continued to walk.

As they went, eventually Flim tripped over a root, falling down into a pile of leaves. Applejack also fell because she had tried to catch him, but found his size and weight too much for her alone to bear. Flim landed on his back, Applejack straddling him from above. They both chuckled, happy. "Sorry for that." Applejack shrugged, feeling fluttery that she was over him, but also not wanting to get off. "Do you like spending time with me, Applejack?"

She nodded, laughing as if the answer were all too obvious. Flim blushed nervously, biting his lip and smiling at the pretty mare above him.

"Thanks for all the advice Applejack, sometime this week maybe you could introduce me to this Rarity mare over tea."

Applejack smiled, "she's a little eccentric, but than again so are you." Flim smiled, bumping her side as they completed their loop. "I'll make some free time to help you and your brother get this all planned out so it can be perfect."

"It'll be good to help rebuild our reputations, especially after my brother and I ruined yours... I don't think I've outright apologized for that."

Applejack shrugged, "it's alright, you've been real good to me since, so that makes up for it. Even now you're bein' really nice to me and my family, I just hope our brothers are gettin' along."

They made their way back to the house, and Flim made a date out of meeting Applejack two days in the future, so that way she could bring him to meet Rarity and start to plan the festival, which was only a few weeks away.

The two brothers departed, leaving a pleasant taste in everyponies mouth, except for Big Mac's. After they ate dinner as a family, and granny had gone to sleep, only Applejack and Big Mac were left awake. She seemed to be bouncing through the kitchen as she washed the dishes, silently Big Mac came up behind her. He stood, waiting.

Applejack looked over her shoulder, seeing her big brother standing there. "Hey Big Mac, what can I do for ya?"

"I was just wondrin' how you were feelin'."

Applejack looked over her shoulder again, drying off her hooves and facing her brother. "What do you mean? I'm fine, in the best mood I've been in for a while."

"About that, what's goin' on with you n' that salespony?" Big Mac kept his voice soft, as he didn't want to be intrusive into his sister's life and was merely being inquisitive as a protective brother should.

"Who, Flim? Nothing's goin' on, we're just friends is all. Why, do you think he's acting sweet on me for the wrong reason?" Applejack hadn't considered that he might be trying to deceive her with his nice and emotionally open demeanor.

"I'm just lookin' out for my sis is all." Big Mac offered her a smile and she whipped him playfully with the dish towel. They both chuckled and Applejack gave her brother a short hug.

"Don't worry Big Mac, I can take care of myself." Applejack had slight difficulty falling asleep that night. If she had felt any emotions at all towards Flim, she hadn't noticed until earlier that night when her brother pointed it out. Now though, she was also worried Flim was toying with her, and not being even the least bit honest. She wondered what he would gain from making a fool out of her, but Applejack couldn't except the idea that she was being lied to.

Across Ponyville, Flim and Flam were both lying awake in the dark of their tent. Flim was thinking about the festival, with the occasional image of Applejack floating to the front of his mind. Flam was also thinking about Applejack, but not that she were pretty or how down to earth and wholesome she was; he was wondering if she were growing a little too close to his brother.

"Flim? Are you still awake?" Flam was lying on his back, looking up at the darkness. From across the tent, he heard his brother roll over, now lying on his side and facing the aisle between their cots.

"I'm awake."

"Are you and Applejack... getting a little close by any chance?" Flam waited anxiously as his brother tried to think of an answer.

"No, we're not like... you know, she's just a really sweet mare is all, we're turning into good friends."

"I ask because she was laughing pretty often, almost giggling..."

"I cracked a joke, Flam." He smiled, "I should have guessed." Flam thought a little bit more, having one last piece of ammunition before he put his case to rest. "Care to explain that apple trick? We don't even share apples."

Flim chuckled, rubbing his eyes in the darkness. "It was one apple, I didn't ask her to marry me."

"Yeah, you gotta save something for tomorrow." This made both brothers laugh, but it truly threw Flim into a long and complex line of thought. Before he could reach a conclusion, Flim fell into a happy and rather tense sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	9. Feelings Realized

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi: don't worry, this story is rated K and that's not changing: ever. This whole story could proudly be aired as an episode of FiM with no changes to theming or diction. It's squeaky clean.

TaintedCore & Webb360: thanks! This story will stay cute (I hope) until the end! I love cute and this chapter tips the nice-o-meter!

cptcupcake2: don't worry, they're not missing anything, this chapter will prove it.

* * *

**Feelings Realized **

* * *

The next day, by the time Applejack had gotten out of bed and gone downstairs to eat some warm oatmeal, Big Mac had already gone outside to start up on his chores. She sat down at the table, eating her breakfast and playing with it more often than she ever previously did.

"What's wrong sis, somethin' wrong?"

Apple Bloom looked up, seeing Applejack huffing noisily and not at all acting lively and energetic as she always was. "Hey Apple Bloom, I'm alright, just got a lot on my mind today."

Applejack blew off her chores to go and visit her friend Twilight Sparkle. She had a variety of ponies to chose from, but Twilight Sparkle would give her the answer she wanted. Each friend would give a different opinion, but Applejack knew what she wanted and that was to be reaffirmed.

She knocked, sighing to herself. The door of Twilight Sparkle's tree opened soon thereafter, revealing the happy purple mare inside. "Hey Applejack, what's up?" She was invited in and both of them stood inside, Twilight waiting for Applejack to collect herself and begin speaking.

"Well Twilight, I kinda need some advice about... boys."

Twilight smiled, "boys? Well, I think you came to the wrong friend. Applejack. I've got no idea even where to start, but whatever it is, I can tell you how I feel."

"Thanks Twilight, so you know the FlimFlam Brothers, right?"

"Those two unicorn salesponies? The ones who challenged us to a cider making contest a while back?" Applejack nodded to Twilight Sparkle. "Yeah, I remember them. I couldn't tell them apart, though. Aren't they in town right now?"

"Yeah, so they're in charge of this year's Ponyville Days Festival and they want to theme it after apples." Twilight was nodding to show her understanding as Applejack hesitantly continued to divulge more information, "well, Flim has come by Sweet Apple Acres for the past few days and he's been actin' real sweet on me, Big Mac thinks he likes me."

"Really? I feel silly that I have to ask this, but which one is Flim?" Applejack explained that Flam has a mustache and Flim did not. "So, do you think you like him, too?"

"I don't know, he's handsome n' all. He gets along with Granny Smith just fine. Now, that's all right n' dandy, but he's done some sneaky stuff before and just last night I started to wonder if he might be trickin' me into likin' him."

"Why don't you just ask him if he likes you, Applejack? Has he asked you out or anything like that?"

"No... he's just been extra friendly." Applejack hung her head, realizing quickly that she'd been overthinking everything and that in hindsight, Flim had done very little to signal he was romantically attracted to her.

"Maybe he feels like he's got something to prove to you, since he's disappointed you in the past. Who knows, maybe he'll ask you out soon." Applejack said her thank you and left Twilight Sparkle's home.

She hadn't considered that maybe she was just making a new friend and it just so happened that that friend was a boy.

The next day, Flim turned up just as he had promised he would. Applejack greeted him and the two made their way to the Carousel Boutique. Once inside, they were greeted by Rarity.

"Hello Applejack, it's a pleasure to see you here, who's your friend?" Rarity was wearing her cat eyed red glasses, looking at them with a happy smile in the middle of her shop.

"This is Flim, Rarity..." Before Applejack could explain the situation, just as she had expected he'd do, Flim took over the introduction in his loud and camp way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Rarity." Flim bowed his head and took off his hat, smiling at her in an open and accepting way that made Rarity feel comfortable. "I understand you planned last year's Ponyville Days Festival and that you did it fabulously, correct?"

"Well, I don't like to brag..."

"This year, I've been tasked with that challenge and your show will be a hard one to follow. Nevertheless, I'd like to use a theme of apples, an ode to my new friend Applejack and her ever so kind family. Do you have any tips for a first timer?"

Rarity gave about an hours worth of advice and by the end of their visit, Flim was loaded to the brim with ideas and ways to go about doing things, as well as ponies who could help him.

Flim thanked Rarity, leaving with Applejack. "You really made the impression on her, Flim, that was some pitch." Applejack felt proud of Flim, and at the same time his constant charisma and ability to dominate a conversation made her feel more attached to him. She liked that he could hold his own, even when he knew very little on the subject.

"It seems I forgot my hat in Miss Rarity's shop, you wait right here, I'll go and get it in a flash." Applejack hadn't even noticed that he put it down. She let him go and Flim quickly disappeared back into the shop. Rarity greeted him again and he asked her in a hushed voice. "Miss Rarity, you must know a thing or two about Applejack, don't you?"

Rarity dawned a surprised face, nodding and chuckling under her breath, "of coarse I do, we're very close friends. Why, if you don't mind my asking, does this matter?"

"I... now don't go and tell her, but I like her a little and I want to ask her to spend a date with me, do you think... well, do you have any ideas, like that?"

Rarity smiled, she had a lot of ideas.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	10. Asking Her

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

cptcupcake2, TaintedCore & Hi: thanks for thinking my last post was so cute! This chapter will give you what you've been waiting for!

* * *

**Asking Her**

* * *

Three days had past since their visit with Rarity, and Applejack was starting to wonder where Flim had gone. She thought about going to see him where his large circus style tent was, but decided not to. Applejack wasn't desperate for attention, although she was saddened by his sudden unavailability.

On the third day, Flim appeared on the orchard. Applejack continued to work, not stoping to say hello. She could tell that her unspoken hostility and vengefulness toward his lack of communication would be noticed: Flim did feel bad.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in so long. I've been working on the festival plans with Flam, we want it to be perfect." Applejack continued to ignore him. She started to shove one of three massive and heavy baskets of apples, but Flim quickly lifted all of them with his horn. "I know I was gone for a while Applejack, don't take it personally."

"I'm not, you treated me so nice and then y'all vanished into thin air." Applejack hung her head, directing him where to bring the baskets full of delicious apples. "Shoot, a mare could get use to attention like that." Applejack dropped Flim a subtle hint as he went, one he understood. He set the baskets down, standing in front of Applejack and making eye contact. She couldn't help but blush, now willing to forgive him and wanting to recapture his attention.

"I didn't mean to go away like that, and I wanted to ask you something." Flim tried to smile, but she could tell he was nervous about something despite his efforts. Flim's nervous demeanor prompted her to also feel the jitters, as he was rarely without confidence. "Do you think that I could take you somewhere, maybe tomorrow, for dinner?"

Applejack stayed quiet, the corner of her mouth slowly moving down and out of a smile. She couldn't believe what he was asking for. In truth, she had wanted him to ask her, but was amazed her wish had come true. "You want to take me out to dinner? Like a..."

"Yeah, like a date. I really like you Applejack, if you don't want to go that's fine, you're just really... cute; I like spending time with you." Flim kissed her cheek, and Applejack was even more shocked to feel the lips of another touch her body. It was a soft peck, and she liked the way it felt. Applejack blushed fiercely, smiling at him.

"Gosh, I... I'd love to."

"Really? Thanks Applejack, I'll make sure you have a good time. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon, just before sunset, okay?" He gave her a big and a much more confident smile. She gave him a big and more than just friendly hug, making the creamy yellow unicorn's cheeks flush with pink.

"It's a date sugar cube, now lend me a hoof buckin' these apples." Flim and Applejack spent the better half of the day working together on the orchard, impressing each other with their skills and strategies as they worked, making a competition out of her chores. Big Mac sighed in the background, trying to ignore the fact that his sister was laughing and canoodling with a stallion he wasn't sure he trusted.

Applejack went inside after a long day. A wide smirk was drawn across Granny Smith's face as she sat in her rocker; she had been doing a little knitting. Applejack cleared her throat, trying to act like she did normally. "What's gotten you into a rouse, granny?"

Granny Smith shrugged cutely, "don't go and pretend like I didn't catch a glimpse of you rubin' noses with Flim out there in the fields." Granny Smith was still smiling and Applejack hid blushed cheeks beneath the brim of her hat. She smiled to herself, chuckling and finally finding the power to lift her green eyes to meet her granny's penetrating gaze.

"He asked me out to dinner tomorrow night, I said yes." Applejack's smile only got bigger, and Granny Smith applauded her granddaughter happily.

"Good for you child, tomorrow mornin', get out and have your friends gussy you up real nice for Flim, I'll break the news to Big Mac." Applejack thanked her granny, going upstairs and encountering Apple Bloom, who was hiding just behind the spot where the banister met the wall on the staircase; she had obviously been listening, and now, confronted with her big sister, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Flim is gonna be your special somepony, sis?" Apple Bloom's eyes seemed to be full of happiness and that glaring sense of victory, if she were to walk she'd likely have the same skip in her step as when the Cutie Mark Crusaders matched Big Mac and Cheerilee.

"Well, I don't really know yet, it's nothin' really. Now go on to bed Apple Bloom, I'll be hittin' the hay, too." Applejack tried to sleep, but she was ecstatic about what would be happening the next day. She knew he hadn't lied and she knew he liked her.

Back at Flim and Flam's tent, Flam was trying to talk to his brother, who seemed to be floating around, a completely different pony with no sense of direction or ambition, apart from one hidden goal. "Flim?"

"Yes brother of mine?" Flim was far beyond what would be a dangerous level of happiness. Not that being happy was a bad thing, but Flam hadn't seen his brother so happy in a very long while.

"Is there something that you'd like to tell me? You seem... joyful."

"Actually brother, I asked the lovely Applejack out for a date tomorrow, and she said yes." Flim seemed to flutter down into his bed, swaddling the sheets and dreamily sighing.

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	11. The First Time

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Rohanswe: I'm working on a sequel to this, and I'm sure you'll love it, even more FlimJack will be included, but the story will focus on Flam and a mare he likes ;)

Hi & cptcupcake2: here's that date you two have been waiting for, and I'm sure it won't let you down!

* * *

**The First Time**

* * *

Flim was removed from his seat upon the clouds by his brother's rather odd and stressed response to the announcement that he would be taking Applejack on a date. Flim knew his brother was serious, as the muscles in his neck tensed, and his eyes were opened wide by a thought not yet made apparent.

"What's wrong, Flam? Is there a problem with my pursuing an apple?" Flim was genuinely unsure, and even more so, he was growing frustrated with his brother. Flim's tone dropped off to a growl as his sentence came to a close, but Flam kept on pushing.

"Yes, there's a massive, gaping problem that you haven't noticed! Flim, she's an apple, we need them to help us with the festival, mind you, that very festival isn't a week away! If you upset her, and this charade doesn't work out, the whole festival will be spoiled by spite and lack of trust, what were you thinking, Flim?"

Flim huffed out his nose obnoxiously, sitting up on his cot to make eye contact with his brother. "I was thinking that I liked her, and apparently she likes me because Applejack said yes."

"You have to see though, if you upset her, how will the festival go? There'll be a massive divide between her family and us, we'll look ridiculous! You can't go through with it, I won't allow it."

"You won't allow me to date her? You're not our mother! I want to date her, so I'm going to." Flam settled down, still unsure and worrisome. Flim was more than frustrated, as he had received no support, and instead was completely torn apart.

The next morning, Applejack, per Granny Smith's request, went to see Rarity to get herself in much more presentable and attractive condition for her first date ever. Applejack didn't knock as she entered the boutique, and rather quickly, almost on cue, Rarity appeared.

"Applejack! I know why you're here, so you said yes? How marvelous!" Rarity came over and gave her friend a hug, then using her horn to will a rack of dresses nearer.

"What? Flim told y'all?" Applejack took a curious step back, squinting her eyes in embarrassed surprise at Rarity.

"Oh darling, he asked me days ago about taking you for a night on the town. I gave him all sorts of ideas, he's such a peach. I suppose you need my help looking beautiful for tonight?" Applejack blushed, she hadn't anticipated that any premeditation had gone into his request, in fact she thought it was a spur of the moment thing. His thoughtfulness only added to the romanticism of the moment.

"Yeah, do you have anything I could throw on?" Applejack was quickly flung into a world of dresses and colors, although she insisted that Rarity stay away from sparkles. Rarity did Applejack's mane a slightly different way, braiding it just as it was on the day of the Grand Galloping Gala.

Applejack said thank you, returning home just in time. Flim still hadn't arrived at the door, so she went inside and waited. Apple Bloom was excited, as was Granny Smith, but Big Mac stayed in protesting silence. When the bell sounded, only on a basis of proximity did Big Mac open the door.

Applejack tried to peer around her brother, but he was far too large a stallion. Flim smiled to Big Mac, who seemed to not have expected the happy glance. "You better not try anything silly on my sis."

Flim rolled his eyes discretely, he knew on the inside he could never hurt her. "Don't you worry Big Mac, I'll be a true gent, cross my heart and everything." Flim crossed his heart, and the red stallion stepped out of the way, revealing Applejack who quickly disappeared out the door, closing it behind her. Apple Bloom was nipping at her heels, but Applejack figured the filly's enthusiasm would scare Flim off.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Applejack." She blushed, smiling at him genuinely.

"Thanks Flim, you don't look too bad yourself." Although his tailcoat was the unorthodox color of red with stripes, it still looked wonderful and also managed to reflect his personality. He wore his usual bow tie and a red band went around his straw boater.

Flim led her down one of the many well traveled paths of Sweet Apple Acres, guiding her to a spot on a hill. "I thought a picnic would be appropriate, considering I'm such a controversial character around town."

Applejack frowned, "oh sugar, I wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with you anymore, not even a little. This is lovely, too." He seemed to be disappointed in himself when he spoke out loud that their relationship could only function behind closed doors, but Applejack's sweet words made him feel much better. Although, her mentioning the past tensions between them stung. Only when Applejack kissed his cheek did Flim perk the rest of the way back up.

As they sat and ate, Applejack couldn't help but learn more about him. "So Flim, where do you and your brother call home?"

He smiled, "we don't Applejack, that's why we're 'traveling' salesponies, we don't live anywhere."

"Well, you must have a family."

"Only my brother, we used to worry about that stuff, but eventually we gave up searching." Flim shrugged his shoulders, as if trying to wave off what he had said as if it didn't bring him and his brother great pain.

"It's alright Flim, you could be a part of my family." He chuckled, giving her a light knock on the shoulder. "Thanks, Applejack."

It was just starting to get dark, and the sun had nearly set. Flim packed everything away, walking Applejack back home. As they walked, she bumped sides with him cutely, blushing and enjoying every word he spoke sweetly to her.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Applejack?"

"Of coarse I did Flim, you're so good to me." Applejack looked up at him, as he was taller than she was. She had the sudden urge to kiss him; they'd never kissed each other. Flim looked down to her lips, and then back up to her eyes; she knew he was thinking the same thing. Silently, without having asked, he moved forward ever so slowly and kissed Applejack softly. She stepped forward, one of her hooves between his.

As they kissed with their eyes closed, the door to the apple family home opened, revealing a shocked Big Mac, a cooing Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	12. Being Bitten

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi & Carlisle captain of equestria: thank you, and there will be a few more chapters before the big finish, we're almost there.

* * *

**Being Bitten**

* * *

Applejack shuddered when she opened her eyes to see her family watching her. She took her lips away from Flim's, and for a moment he thought he'd done something wrong.

Applejack cleared her throat, taking a step back and swallowing hard out of embarrassment. Flim looked over, and his eyes went wide as well. "Oh! My, I... I didn't realize we were in the company of others."

"Me either." Added Applejack uncomfortably. She stepped away from him, feeling guilty and captured.

"Applejack, why don't you invite this handsome young stallion in so he can meet your family." Said Granny Smith, enjoying the sight of the two happy youngsters. Flim went in first, Applejack following close behind.

The next morning, Applejack came downstairs in an equally amazing mood. "Looks like you've been bit by somthin' child." Applejack turned around, blushing and trying to hide her smile from Granny Smith. "I think she's in love, Big Mac." Big Mac looked over, hesitantly agreeing, "eeyup."

Flim woke up in his cot, Flam already awake and eating an apple outside, going over some details of the festival at a small table with a pony who's face Flim remembered, but who's name he'd forgotten. The pony departed, leaving the brothers alone yet again. "So, did you break it off?"

Flim shook his head, "of coarse not! I asked her and she said she had a wonderful time with me."

"Flim?" Flam seemed to calm down, his voice growing low and subtle. "I'm sorry I shouted at you, if you like Applejack, go right on lovin' her to your heart's content."

Flim smiled, taking his brother into a big and tight hug. "Thanks Flam, your support means a lot to me."

Later that day, Applejack, Flim, Flam and a group of volunteers began putting up the decorations for the Ponyville Days Festival. Applejack loved the way that the festival looked, especially since the theme was the apple; she knew a thing or two about apples. Pinkie Pie, Granny Smith and some other versed ponies were baking that day.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Flim and Flam hung all the banners with wings or their horns. Applejack tried to lug around all sorts of heavy things, but every time she tried to lift something, it levitated off of her back. "A pretty mare such as you shouldn't have to strain herself."

Flim seemed so helpful throughout the day, and Applejack couldn't help but enjoy everything he did for her. Ever since he'd confessed the lie that was FlimFlam Curative Tonic, Flim seemed to be a rather nice stallion who was nothing but honest with her.

Flam was also proving helpful, as Big Mac and all of Applejack's friends seemed to like him, of coarse, they also liked Flim. To Flim's amazement, his brother seemed to be taking a liking to one of Applejack's friends, although Flim didn't think the mare noticed. By the end of the day, the Ponyville Days Festival was all set up, and it looked wonderful.

"This is impressive you two, it would seem you've done an excellent job redeeming yourselves around here." Mayor Mare congratulated Flim and Flam, who immediately cited the apple family for their immense help and kindness through the planning process.

The festival was two days away, and Flim was proud of his friends and his brother, they had done an amazing job. "This is so wonderful Applejack, everything is working out perfectly."

"Almost a little too perfect, don't ya think?"

"No! This is exactly what you deserve, everything working without a hitch." Applejack smiled, nuzzling his side with her cheek for a short moment, closing her eyes and feeling his soft coat and vest. "Thanks Flim."

Flim surprise attacked her with a hug, kissing her cheek and making Applejack blush, her friends could see. "You're so adorable." She smiled, hugging him back. "Oh, hush."

The festival was only two days away. Everyday prior, apart from a few, Flim and Applejack had been enjoying each other's company. When they weren't putting up decorations, Flim and Flam focused on preparing baked goods with the apple family; they were learning quite a lot.

"Flim, where'd you get your apple slice cutie mark?" Asked Applejack, watching him fold the dough to make turnovers. He smiled, shrugging his shoulders and starting to tell his story. "My brother and I have always had the confidence to sell just about anything."

"And the first thing we ever sold were apples." Added Flam, who was peeling two at a time on the other side of the counter.

"We learned that we, as brothers, make an excellent team." Flam smiled, stopping and resting his chin in both of his hooves. Then, they zipped around the counter, taking their hats off, smiling and pressing their shoulders against their counterpart: who mirrored the other's posture.

"And so we became The World Famous FlimFlam Brothers." Applejack, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom smiled, watching the brothers go back to work with smiles and the same amount of confidence they described. Flim bumped his butt against Applejack's, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he went back to work. Everypony rolled their eyes with a smile: Flim and Applejack made such a cute couple, nopony understood why it took so long for this to happen.

"I'd ask about yours Applejack, but I think it's all too clear. How about you, Apple Bloom, when's a little filly like you gonna learn what her special talent is?" She shrugged. "Gee, I don't know... yet." Flim rubbed her head, mussing up her bow. He took his hat off and levitated it onto her head gently. "You'll figure it out soon enough, sweetheart." Flim winked at her, and Apple Bloom smiled up at him from beneath the rim of his hat. Both Flim and Flam smirked happily at the smiling filly and they all went back to baking happily.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	13. In The Air

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Carlisle captain of equestria & Hi: thanks guys! You'll love this chapter, too. I tossed a curve ball in this one ;)

* * *

**In The Air**

* * *

The day of the festival arrived, and the sun was shining brightly, there were few small and delicate looking white puffy clouds out, and there was just enough breeze to make Ponyville feel cool and inviting.

The organizer team woke up early that morning, having an early breakfast together before the festivities began. Just as the previous year, there would be a fantastic ball. Outside, everything was centered around the majestic apple, and all such a small fruit had to offer. Even some of the distant members of the apple family turned up, not only because the event was focused around honoring their line of work, but because they were invited.

"Wow, there's a lot of apples here, more than I'd of ever hoped to come around." Applejack was immensely surprised, but also glad that the event was going smoothly and her extended family members were there to see it. "So you like that your family is here?" Asked Flim, who was standing beside her. Applejack's body was pressed tightly against his side in romantic fashion.

"It's great, I wonder how they heard about the festival." Applejack was unsure, but a mischievous smile from Flim told her everything. "Why, I invited them of coarse my sweet Applejack, how could I not want any and all apples to see this spectacle?"

"You!" Applejack took his hat off, wrapping Flim's neck under her arm and mussing up his mane with her hoof. They both laughed happily as the day continued.

All ponies seemed to be enjoying themselves, and it was apparent that everypony had forgiven Applejack's far off misdoings and were glad to take part in an event honoring Sweet Apple Acres. It was also a very profitable day, for both several charities and Sweet Apple Acres, as they supplied all the apples in every shape and form.

"Applejack, there's a few other ponies I invited that I want you to meet." Applejack followed Flim as he walked her outside, and she was amazed to see two princesses. Applejack's jaw dropped open in surprise. "You invited Princess Celestia AND Princess Cadence?" Flim nodded, closing her mouth with his hoof. "How did you get them here?"

Flim smiled, "Flam went and had a word with Princess Twilight Sparkle; he was very persuasive. Prince Shining Armor helped." Applejack shook her head and laughed. "Is he coming to?" Flim nodded. "He will be."

Applejack was shoved down the streets of Ponyville, toward where the two princesses were standing, their guards by their sides. Flim did the introducing, he bowed, removing his hat swiftly in one big fluid motion. "Princesses, charmed as always. I'd like to introduce Applejack, this here festival would have been impossible without her generosity and kindness."

"It's nice to see you again, Applejack." Responded Princess Celestia, smiling at her magical protégé turned princess' friend. Applejack nodded dumbly, starstruck. "It's nice to see you again as well, princess. I hope you enjoy yourself here in Ponyville." The princesses smiled, "we will."

As the day went on, all seemed well for Applejack until a certain unicorn made his presence known in the crowd. "Oh gosh." Applejack tried to hide her face and avoid him, rushing back to Flim as soon as possible, but just as her ponyfriend came into view, the unicorn she was evading caught her.

"Applejack! What a pleasure to see such a sweet farm belle at an event like this, what's new?" Applejack sighed, turning around and putting on her best fake smile.

"Hello Trenderhoof, I'm alright, in fact..." She wanted to mention Flim, but was cut off before she could finish her rebuttal. This unicorn was a persistent one.

"That's great! Hey, this is all so wonderful and well done, I'd love for you to explain to me how you did it. The gist of the theme and the food. Maybe I could pick you up tomorrow... like a date." Applejack rolled her eyes and Trenderhoof continued to smiled.

As if he could read Applejack's mind, Flim came walking over to her rescue. He could care less that a different unicorn was talking to Applejack, she was trustworthy and loyal; he wasn't going to fuss. In truth, Flim simply wanted to get aquatinted to an attendee he'd yet to meet. "Hello sir, what a pleasure to meet you, my name's Flim. Applejack, introduce me to your handsome friend."

"Why certainly, Flim, I'd like you to become aquatinted to Trenderhoof, he's just asked me out on a date, tomorrow." Flim frowned, his eyes darting up and down Trenderhoof quickly. "Well is that so?" Applejack gave conformation as Trenderhoof stood there awkwardly.

"Did she tell you she had a ponyfriend? Oh he's the real strong type, jealous, too." Flim took Trenderhoof under his arm, twisting him around and whispering in his ear. "I suggest you make away before he sees you flirting up his mare." Flim gave Trenderhoof a hearty shove, rocketing the unicorn a few steps away. "Now go on." Trenderhoof nodded, thanking Flim and apologizing to Applejack before he ran away.

Applejack smiled. "I have a ponyfriend?" Flim turned around, smiling at her before they rubbed noses and kissed. "Of coarse, and he loves you." Applejack backed out of the kiss, looking at Flim with a surreal and emotionally driven gaze.

"You... you love me? Gosh Flim, you picked one strange time to say so." He gave her a prompt and soft kiss on the cheek, one she excepted. "I love you too, Flim."

He smiled at her, tipping his hat and bowing his head. "Come on my sweet Applejack, let's go dance."

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	14. A Night To Remember

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi: I'm glad to liked the last chapter! Also, I've mentioned Flam's love interest in passing before, but come the sequel you'll know for sure.

Carlisle captain of equestria & DaAwesomeAztecEmpire: thanks guys, I hope this finale is a good close to the cuteness!

* * *

**A Night To Remember**

* * *

Flim and Applejack enjoyed that night's ball, dancing with each other happily to a variety of music. She should have known that both Flim and Flam could play the piano: loud and almost completely random ragtime style music that sounded fun.

After the majority of the festivities had died down, Applejack noticed that there was a bracket in the agenda for something called 'a big announcement'. The agenda assured all ponies that they wouldn't want to miss it.

Applejack pulled Flam aside, as he of all ponies would know what the events on his agenda meant. She would have asked Flim, but he took to tending bar, mixing apple based drinks in a fancy and flamboyant way for the onlooking ponies.

"Flam?" The mustachioed unicorn turned around, wiping his forehead and smiling at Applejack. "What can I do for you, little miss?"

"I was just wondering what this means, what's so important that y'all gonna announce?" Flam looked it over, shrugging. Applejack could tell that whatever it was, he was hiding it from her. "No idea."

"Aw now come on, don't keep me in the dark, what're ya planin' ta do?" Flam shrugged again, slowly backing away before he obnoxiously disappeared without having told her.

Applejack looked around, seeing all her family and friends having the time of their lives at the Ponyville Days Festival. She was proud, and for a moment this sense of accomplishment redirected her attention from her immediate purpose. "Whoa Applejack! This festival is really happenin', everyponies goin' crazy for the apple theme!" Shouted Granny Smith over the loud and fast music.

"Thanks granny, this is really a night to remember." Flim appeared behind them, and he quickly swooped Applejack away from all the noise and vigor of the festival. He walked her back to Sweet Apple Acres, stopping on the hill where they had had their first date: the picnic.

"Look Applejack, you can see the whole festival from here, isn't it marvelous? We made it, don't ya know." Applejack smiled, leaning against his side. "Yeah sugar cube, I reckon we did."

"There's fireworks, too. We'll shoot them off later tonight. A FlimFlam product, if I do say so myself."

"About that, there's a spot for a big announcement later, do y'all know what that is? I asked your brother and he didn't say anything to me."

Flim smiled, spinning her around so she was facing the festival, and his back was to the rest of the world. "Now I'm glad you brought that up because it's exactly the reason we're here."

She raised an eyebrow, lifting a hoof in confusion. "Ya lost me, sugar cube."

"Come on Applejack, don't you want to tell the whole of Ponyville and the princes and princesses of Equestria that you're getting married to somepony handsome, like me?"

All Applejack could muster were two simple words, words she'd later regret, but always remember. "Shut up." She smiled at him, her cheeks rosy red. Applejack shook her head 'no' in disbelief, as Flim dropped down to one knee before her very eyes, removing his thin straw boater.

"Applejack?" She responded to him mechanically, her heart fluttering delicately as his raced. "Yeah?" He continued, trying to space out his words and take his time; Flim didn't want to mess anything up. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my Mrs.? You're beautiful, sweet, kind, and I want you forever and ever." He had a ring on his horn, a ring she hadn't seen him put there, and a ring she wouldn't be able to wear herself, as she wasn't a unicorn.

Although, her lack of horn was no reason to decline his offer. "Oh Flim, of coarse I'll marry you!" He got up and kissed her, and she smiled during and after, then taking the initiative to kiss him. "I love you, Flim." She hugged him tightly, taking in a big waft of his thick and rather nice scent.

"I love you too, darling. Now come along, we need to get back to the festival."

Applejack and Flim ran along, seeing that the majority of the ponies had assembled around the outdoor stage and were waiting for the announcement. They whispered in wonder what it was, and soon, they saw their hosts appear. Flam was in the background, and Applejack was nervous.

"I don't know if this is right, bragin' to everypony about this." Flim smiled at her, "go on now, it's not bragging if it's true." Applejack looked over to Flam, who gave her a wink with a knowing smile.

Applejack went out on stage, standing center and gathering everyponies attention.

"Well, is everypony enjoying the festival?" The crowd jeered in a celebratory fashion. "I'm glad, n' this wouldn't have been possible without Flim and Flam." The crowd jeered again happily, seeing the brothers bow in the background.

"So, this big announcement is..." Applejack looked on, seeing her friends standing in a row before the stage, looking up at her in supportive awe and curiosity. She looked to Flim, who nodded with a shy blush. "The announcement is... that I'm gettin' married, Flim just proposed, and I said yes!"

The crowd cooed happily, applauding her. Even Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia applauded and offered glad smiles.

Flim came onto the stage, standing beside her and smiling out at the ponies with much more confidence than she could muster. "That's right, and you're ALL invited to the wedding!" The crowd cheered again, and all of Applejack's friends happily applauded her.

"Dream come true?" Asked Flim, who promptly received a kiss on the nose, making the crowd cheer and coo again. "Absolutely, Flim."

Applejack and Flim got off the stage together, up-beat music filling the air again as ponies individually congratulated their friends. The two made it all the way to one of the princesses, who also congratulated them.

"So you two, is there anything you learned from this?" Princess Celestia stared on inquisitively, always wanting to know more about the magic of friendship and possibly the magic of love.

Applejack looked at Flim, and they both smiled, nodding. "I learned that being deceitful is never the way to go, because you miss all sorts of opportunities that an otherwise honest pony would have gotten." Flim looked at Applejack, nuzzling her side happily. If he had continued to lie, they wouldn't have fallen in love. The blond mare spoke, "and I learned that sometimes you just gotta have faith in a pony, give him a little trust. Who knows, he might turn out to be a whole lot more than you bargained for." Applejack gave him a wink, prompting laughter and a short kiss from the creamy yellow unicorn she loved.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the first chapter of the sequel!**

* * *

**- Good Fortune 2 - will be released Friday - 05.02.14 -**


End file.
